IDIC, Part 2
: |number = 14 |miniseries = |minino = 2 |writer = Mike Johnson |artist = Megan Levens |colorist = Marissa Louise & Triona Farrell |letterer = AndWorld Design |editor = Sarah Gaydos |publisher = IDW Publishing }} Boldly Go, Issue 14 is the fourteenth issue of IDW Publishing's series of comics set in the Kelvin timeline. It is also the second part of the miniseries. Description :I.D.I.C. Part 2 of 6! The epic STAR TREK event continues as Kirks, Spocks and crews from multiple parallel universes collide! Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations spells infinite danger to all! Summary ;Previously in STAR TREK: BOLDLY GO... : In an alternate timeline, James T. Kirk was captured as a baby and raised by Klingons. Now known as "The Orphan," he pursues his nemesis: half-Vulcan half-Human Starfleet officer Simon Grayson, who serves aboard the ''Enterprise under Captain Christopher Pike. Grayson has rejected his Vulcan heritage (and trimmed his ears).But just when it looks like the Orphan will be triumphant, a rip in space-time brings even more alternate timelines into focus...'' Captain Jane Tiberia Kirk has lived her life by one principle "Anything is possible". A statement that has never been truer than right now given the multiversal collection of Enterprises before her. Spock deduces that they are caught in another quantum storm before Nnamdi Uhuro reports they are being hailed by the , now commanded by the familiar face of . The reunion is interrupted however when detects a Klingon vessel attacking another Enterprise. Aboard the , The Orphan is ready to strike the killing blow before his craft is disabled by an electrical attack fired by a version of the Enterprise populated entirely by androids. All of a sudden the quantum energy surges and crewmembers are beamed off each ship. Jane Kirk comes to in a rocky, desert to find Doctor and an android version of . Before they can properly gather their wits however, a Vulcan spacecraft lands and exits. Much to the surprise of the three, this is not ''New Vulcan. In this timeline, destroyed Earth and they stand on the original . James Kirk comes to on in a forest with the android version of before the two are attacked by Simon Grayson, who is convinced Kirk is The Orphan. Kirk and Sulu both attempt to peacefully deescalate the situation before Simon is simply stunned from behind by Pavlovna Chekov. After placing herself under Kirk's command, Pavela leads Kirk and Sulu to a large Indian-styled city. The three begin trekking down to it unaware that they are being watched by security cameras. Intrigued, the empress orders them brought to her...the scion of the great House of Khan! References Characters : • Pavlovna Chekov • • Ellix • Simon Grayson • • Jane Tiberia Kirk • • • • Spock (female) • Hikari Sulu • • Nnamdi Uhuro • Starships and vehicles : • USS ''Enterprise • Locations : Races and cultures :Android • Human (Augment) • Klingon States and organizations : Appendices Images Covers Boldly_Go_14.png|Regular Cover by Tony Shasteen Bold Go 14 SUB.jpg|Subscription Cover by Piotr Kowalski Bold Go 14B.png|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A Bold Go 14 RI B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Yoshi Yoshitani Connections (Boldly Go) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 13 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 15 }} Category:TOS comics